The NEIDL Insfitute Administrative Core serves as the focal point to organize and direct all BSL-4 facility, safety, service, scientific, and training activifies. The Core also leads and facilitates interacfions with the Regional Centers of Excellence (RCE's), and other members of the NBL/RBL network. Specific Aims are: 1. Partner with NIAID and other federal agencies in the management of all BSL-4 NEIDL facilifies and operafions, biosecurity, regulatory compliance, specialized research support services, and training activifies in support of the nafional biodefense research agenda. 2. In conjuncfion with the Collaborafive Research Core, coordinate all scientific interacfions of the NEIDL Institute with the New England Regional Center of Excellence in Biodefense and Emerging Infectious Diseases (NERCE / BEID) as well as other Regional Centers of Excellence. 3. Implement and maintain a culture of safety for all NEIDL activifies. 4. Manage all NEIDL Institute administrative and scientific support activities including the review process for all scientific projects requesting access to the NEIDL services and facilities. 5. Oversee and coordinate all NEIDL Committee activifies. 6. Manage NEIDL finances including the operafion of cost-recovery activifies for each of the integrated research support service cores. 7. Serve as Insfitute liaison to key Boston University departments such as the President's Office, Provost's Office, Human Resources, Financial and Business Affairs, Sponsored Programs, Sourcing and Procurement, Corporate Communications, Government and Community Affairs, and Technology Entrepreneurship. 8. Ufilize quantitafive and analyfical project management techniques to implement and update the NEIDL Insfitute master plan for operafions. 9. Provide a high level of administrafive support to opfimize faculty and staff productivity.